herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elisabeth von Wettin
Elisabeth von Wettin is one of the main characters in the maxi-single Ido e Itaru Mori e Itaru Ido, and she also makes an appearance in the album Märchen as one of the seven actresses that Märchen von Friedhof approaches. She refuses to marry anyone due to her feelings towards März von Ludowing, and as a result is crucified under the orders of her brother. Though offered a chance at revenge, she refuses. Her story is based upon one of the Grimms' lesser known tales, Die heilige Frau Kummernis. As a child, her voice is provided by Saki Fujita, while Joelle is responsible for her vocals and narration as an adult. Name Her surname indicates that she belongs to the House of wettin, a line of prince-electors who have ruled over Thuringia for over 800 years. Her first name may possibly be a reference to St. Elizabeth of Hungary, whom many believe to be the historical figure Elisabeth has been based upon, due to both of the women's firm refusal to marry anyone after their first loves have died as well as their connection to roses. Appearance As both an adult and child, Elisabeth appears as a white skinned female with green eyes. Her long, blonde hair is worn in a high ponytail with a distinct hump to it. When she was a child, it is adorned with a bow, while a white, feathery headpiece adorns her hair during her adulthood. The basics of her attire remains largely unchanged, buttons lining the front of her pale, long-sleeved dress, adorned with golden linings. Role Kono Semai Torikago no Naka de Presumably due to being born with a weak constitution, Elisabeth was lowered into her grave not too long after her birth, though no specific time was given. However, Sophie ordered Walter to dig her up and brought the child to Therese von Ludowing, imploring the other woman to revive Elisabeth. Therese successfully fulfilled Sophie's request, though the means by which she accomplished the task was unknown. Ever since that day, Elisabeth has been confined in a given area, as seen by the above lines and the title of her song in Ido e Itaru Mori e Itaru Ido, Within this small Birdcage. As a result, her knowledge of the outside world is severely limited, though her chance meeting with März von Ludowing has changed that, as the young boy often brought her along to explore the forest at night. She has eventually developed feelings for März, though they were forced to part when Therese von Ludowing decided it was time for her and März to move elsewhere. On the day of their parting, Elisabeth bid farewell to März with a kiss and a promise - a promise that he would eventually find her again. She entrusted to März a doll similar to her in appearance, imploring the boy to take the doll with him in her stead. She eventually comes to know of Therese's execution and März's death, but her love for him has not faded with the passing of years. Takkei no Seijo Her brother orders her to marry Rhein-Pfalz, however, determined to never love anyone but März, she refuses to obey her brother's command - at the cost of her own life, as the wrathful man orders her execution by way of crucifixion. After her death, people proclaimed her a saint and erected a statue in memory of her. Märchen von Friedhof eventually approaches Elisabeth with the same offer of revenge that he offers the six other actresses, though Elisabeth firmly declines. Recognizing the conductor as none other than her beloved, she expresses her joy at the man keeping the promise he made so long ago, and prompts him to recall the days they spent together as children. Pulling Märchen into an embrace after proclaiming her unyielding feelings for him, she presumably disappears thereafter. Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Narrators Category:The Messiah Category:Wealthy Category:Fantasy Heroes